You Make It Hurts
by snower0821
Summary: Sebuah kesempatan akan pergi disaat kau berpikir untuk menyerah. Kebahagiaan akan menghilang disaat kau berpikir untuk berhenti mempercayainya. Begitu pula dengan cinta, ia akan menjadi sebuah rasa sakit disaat kau memutuskan untuk berhenti memperjuangkannya. A SiBum story / oneshoot.


_Sebuah kesempatan akan pergi disaat kau berpikir untuk menyerah._

_Kebahagiaan akan menghilang disaat kau berpikir untuk berhenti mempercayainya._

_Begitu pula dengan cinta, ia akan menjadi sebuah rasa sakit disaat kau memutuskan untuk berhenti memperjuangkannya._

Namun bila cinta itu sudah menjauh sebelum kau memulai untuk mengejarnya, apakah itu masih pantas untuk diperjuangkan ? Apakah ia masih dapat dimiliki disaat dirinya telah memilih sendiri dimana ia ingin berlabuh ? Ataukah kau bisa memaksanya disaat ia telah menentukan pilihannya ? Lalu apa yang dapat dilakukan bila jawaban atas semua pertanyaan tersebut adalah TIDAK. Apa yang dapat mengobati rasa sakit yang terlanjur dirasakan atas kekejaman cinta yang bermakna indah itu ?

_I love you, but it's hard to say when I know you love somebody else._

_I love you, but it's make me hurt when I know there's another name in your mind._

_I really love you, but it's make a tears down when you look at me but your lips say her name._

Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dada gadis berparas manis yang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan diluar kelasnya. Lautan luas berwarna biru itu telah menenggelamkan perhatian gadis manis nan cantik ini dalam kesunyiannya. Luasnya lautan yang dengan siap kapan saja bersedia menenggelamkannya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

Genangan air berkumpul dipelupuk mata indahnya. Air mata yang membiaskan rasa sakit yang telah dirasakan oleh hati kecilnya. Hati yang sudah terlanjur ia berikan untuk sebuah nama yang bahkan tak sanggup ia ucapkan, tapi selalu teringat jelas dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : You Make It Hurt**

**Cast : Kim Kibum x Choi Siwon**

**Rate : T / GenderSwitch**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Angst**

**Disclaimer : hanya minjem nama aja, cerita milik saya**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy reading . . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" CHULLIE ! " gadis cantik itu menoleh saat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Senyum indah tercetak jelas pada wajah mulus gadis bernama lengkap **Kim Heechul** ini, begitu pula dengan senyum menawan dari seorang pria tampan yang tanpa sadar melakukannya. Bibir gadis cantik itu tertarik membentuk satu garis lurus yang begitu indah hingga membuat pria yang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

**Lee Donghae **sampai harus menggelengkan kepala saat melihat lagi kelakukan aneh sahabat tampannya ketika memandang gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya. " Yack ! Sampai kapan kau tersenyum konyol seperti itu, pabbo ? " lengan kekarnya menyikut pelan perut **Choi Siwon** yang hanya mampu menunduk dan menggeleng malu saat Heechul sudah menghilang bersama teman-temannya.

Sakit. Berdenyut. Tentu saja semua rasa menyedihkan itu harus **Kim Kibum **rasakan saat melihat Siwon tersenyum untuk Heechul, tersenyum karenanya dan senyuman yang memang ditujukan untuk gadis cantik itu. Hingga remasan kecil yang Kibum lakukan pada dada kirinya tak mampu mengurangi rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya dan jangan lupakan rasa perih seperti sebuah belati yang tak kasat mata menyayat hati, tapi sangat menyakitkan.

Mata indahnya hanya menatap sendu saat sekali lagi mengetahui Siwon menatap tempat bekas menghilangnya Heechul disana, karena Kibum pun tidak lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda gagah itu, meski ia harus menahan semua rasa sakitnya. Onyx itu seakan menginginkan sosok cantik Heechul kembali menampakkan diri dan berlari menghampirinya tanpa berpikir ada sosok lain yang merasa tersakiti atas sikap yang mungkin Siwon sendiri tidak bisa menguasainya. Karena itu naluri, naluri disaat seseorang yang kau cintai berada disekitarmu seakan semua perhatianmu tiba-tiba tertuju padanya bersama sebuah senyum paling indah yang kau berikan meski sebagai hiasan semu baginya. Dan itulah yang juga dirasakan oleh Kibum saat ada Siwon disekitarnya.

.

.

.

_When you see your love smile at another girl, it takes your smile away._

_When your love try to get closer to another girl, it makes your strength disappear._

Tubuh mungilnya berjalan lunglai menaiki anak tangga yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya saja rasa lemas yang menderanya beberapa hari ini membuat gadis berpipi chubby ini terlihat begitu kesulitan menaikinya.

" Kibum ! " wajahnya mengarah ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Siwonlah yang telah memangil namanya. Tangan mungilnya sampai harus berpegangan erat pada sandaran tangga saat keseimbangan tubuhnya tiba-tiba goyah. " Bisakah kau berikan ini pada Sungmin ? " wajah lesunya menatap uluran kertas yang mengarah padanya dan tanpa sadar menerima uluran itu dengan anggukan lemah.

Pemuda pemilik dimple itu hanya menatap heran atas sikap yang tidak biasa yang ditunjukkan oleh Kibum. Ia memang belum mengenal dengan baik gadis cantik itu, tapi selama ia bekerja sama sebagai satu tim Siwon belum pernah melihat Kibum selemah ini. " Jangan lupa nanti siang kita ada rapat, kau harus datang ! " ingin ia menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, tapi Siwon lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Dan kembali hanya anggukan kecil yang diterimanya sebagai jawaban membuatnya semakin merasa heran.

Kita ?

Pasti yang dimaksud bukan hanya antara dirinya dan Siwon, Kibum cukup bodoh bila mengharapkan hal itu. Melainkan semua anggota yang memang terdiri dari kelas Siwon dan kelasnya. Setelah menyadari hal itu, ia hanya dapat kembali menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia kembali terlalu merasa berlebihan mengartikan tatapan itu. Tatapan lembut yang selalu Siwon tunjukkan untuknya. Atau memang begitulah cara Siwon memandang seorang wanita, lembut dan hangat. Mungkin memang Kibum yang terlalu berlebihan mengartikannya sebagai sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

.

Pastinya sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui seseorang yang kau cintai ternyata menaruh perasaannya kepada orang lain. Ditambah lagi, disaat kau sudah memutuskan untuk mulai mendekatinya. Keputusan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan kau lakukan sebelumnya, tapi dengan yakin kali ini kau mengambil keputusan besar itu hanya demi seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal. Dengan rasa percaya diri bahwa ia juga akan membalas perasaan yang telah kau berikan untuknya. Sayangnya, semua kepercayaan itu sirna begitu saja saat Kibum mendengar lantunan merdu nama Kim Heechul yang terdengar dari bibir tipis Siwon.

' Kau memang terlalu menaruh kepercayaan yang berlebihan pada orang asing itu Kim Kibum ! ' batinnya frustrasi.

_You cann't feel anything._

_You cann't see anything._

_You cann't hear anything._

_Everything turns into grey, make you feel alone and nothing. Make you forget how to breath, but make you still alive like a zombie._

Sudah berkali-kali Kibum berteriak dalam hati menyuruh Siwon berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Tatapan yang seakan memberikannya kehidupan baru. Kehidupan yang penuh kebahagiaan dan cinta. Kehidupan yang hanya ada Siwon dan dirinya. Namun pada kenyataannya, kehidupan itu juga yang semakin menyeretnya kedalam jurang penyesalan, karena telah berani berkhayal hal yang sulit untuk menjadi kenyataan.

" Siwon-ah, lihatlah ! "

Siwon menoleh ketempat yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae dengan spontan Kibum juga menolehkan wajahnya kearah yang sama. Kembali rasa sakit itu mendera batinnya bahkan kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit saat mendengar sendiri dari mulut Siwon. " Dia memang cantik ! ".

Cukup sepenggal kata singkat dan sederhana namun cukup membuatnya jatuh terperosok kedalam lubang kesedihan yang gelap dan penuh tangisan. Ingin sekali saat ini tangan mungilnya menampar pipi tirus Siwon dan menyadarkan pemuda tampan itu bahwa ada seseorang yang mengharapkannya. Seseorang yang dekat dengannya, bahkan lebih dekat daripada seorang gadis bermarga yang –sayangnya- sama dengan dirinya. Karena kabarnya meski Siwon dan Heechul belajar pada kelas yang sama, tapi mereka tidak saling mengenal. Kibum juga tidak yakin kalau mereka pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya, tapi mengapa Siwon tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya disaat Heechul berada disekitarnya . Ingin sekali gadis cantik itu menggunjang bahu Siwon membuatnya terbangun dan menatap sosok lain yang lebih mengharapkannya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia hanya dapat mengimajinasikan semua itu dan melanjutkan kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya sesuai kenginannya.

Tapi Kibum bukanlah gadis yang tinggal didunia khayalan, ia hanyalah seseorang yang harus menghadapi kehidupan nyata bagaimanapun menyakitkan cerita dari kehidupannya kelak. Dengan tegar ia harus bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat nantinya. Melangkah maju atau meninggalkannya. Karena kau tidak mungkin menunggu suatu hal yang terlihat abu-abu untukmu.

.

.

.

_Aku akan membuatmu melihatku._

_Aku akan membuatmu bersamaku._

_Kau akan menarikku saat aku terperosok ke dalam jurang kesedihan._

_Kau akan tersenyum padaku._

_Kau akan tersenyum untukku._

_Dan kau akan tersenyum karenaku. Dan aku pastikan kau akan melakukan semua itu._

_Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mewujudkannya. _

_Maafkan aku Siwonnie karena telah lancang memaksamu melakukan itu semua. Karena dunia ini adalah duniaku._

_Dunia imajinasiku. _

–_**Kim Kibum**__-._

Sekeras apapun Kibum mencoba mengelak, sebesar apapun Kibum menolaknya. Hanya inilah yang dapat ia lakukan, mencoba meredam kesakitan setiap menatap pancaran kebahagian dari kedua onyx hitam Siwon setelah bertemu Heechul. Gadis itu bukan menunggu sesuatu yang terlihat abu-abu untuknya, karena ia telah memutuskan untuk melangkah maju demi masa depannya. Ia hanya mencoba memperjelas warna apa yang terlihat nantinya saat ia bertekad memberikan sedikit lagi kepercayaannya terhadap kebahagiaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

huwaaa...semoga terhibur #huhu ini buatnya kilat sebagai permintaan maaf untuk yang nungguin kelanjutan ff secret love, karena ff itu saya buat saat SMA kls 12 dan sekarang saya sudah kuliah semester awal jadi jalan ceritanya udah banyak yang lupaaa #pundung tapi udah ada niatan kok buat cari jalan cerita baru *niat doang sih* #jduagh tapi yg penting udah ada niatan kan buat ngelanjutin itu, hehe...itu pun kalo masih ada yg nungguin sih, kalo enggak malah kebetulan bisa bikin yang baru XD *tapi gak yakin bakal nyampe selesai sih* #ditimpukreaders

anyway, sebagai permintaan maaf aku kasih ff abal ini ya ^^

gomawo, pay-pay :)


End file.
